An Integrated circuit device may comprise an semiconductor integrated circuit die mounted on a leadframe. The semiconductor integrated circuit die comprises a plurality of bond pads that are electrically connected to inner leads of the leadframe, e.g., using bond wires. The semiconductor integrated circuit die, the inner portion of the leadframe (inner leads) and the bond wires may be encapsulated into an integrated circuit package. After encapsulation, a border or frame on the outer portion of the leadframe is cut to separate outer leads of the leadframe into connecting pins or surface mount contacts which are used to electrically connect the electronic circuitry in the semiconductor integrated circuit die with other externally arranged electronic components mounted on a substrate or printed circuit board.
Integrated circuit devices are becoming more and more sophisticated while integrated circuit package size and the number of available package connections are being reduced. Limiting the number of package connections available for connecting to device circuits is necessary for both size and cost constraints. However, this may create a problem for the integrated circuit device manufacturer who must offer integrated circuit devices for many different types of configurations and applications. Integrated circuit device cost is reduced when a large quantity of the same device is produced. It is relatively easy to fabricate an integrated circuit device capable of many different configurations and uses than to have to perform various different metal mask operations so as to fabricate differently configured integrated circuit devices. A specific device configuration may then be selected during fabrication of the integrated circuit device with the leadframe by appropriate jumper connections between the die bond pads and inner lead fingers of the leadframe. Typically, various combinations of die bond pads are connected together through common connections to an inner lead(s) of the leadframe. However selecting a specific configuration in this fashion for configuration of the integrated circuit device becomes problematic when the reduced die, package and leadframe areas available for interconnecting option selection pads of the integrated circuit die are reduced. Making more than one wire bond connection to a die bond pad and/or inner lead of a leadframe may not be practical or even possible in the smaller and more densely packaged integrated circuits.
Therefore, there is a need for connecting a plurality of integrated circuit bond pads and/or inner leads of a leadframe together without requiring multiple connections thereto.